


Ideal

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dominance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: For dancerdreams2. It turned out a little less kinky than I intended, but I think it still counts. Merry Christmas ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> For dancerdreams2. It turned out a little less kinky than I intended, but I think it still counts. Merry Christmas ♥

“Nika,” Senga softly beckons, smirks at the rattle of a thin chain as the weight of another body makes the bed he's lying on shift. “Come here.”

Nikaido is still naked from their last session; his attitude is what differences, as he's much more obedient now. The collar is still there around his neck and attached to it is the chain Senga had heard, the chain he takes into his hand then slides between his fingers until he reaches the leather part at the end.  
“Above,” he commands as he tugs on the chain. Senga avoids to tell him to be on top so that he doesn't get ideas, but the look in his eyes when he looks up through black, messy bangs, says that he's not about to try anything.

By the time he's straight above him Senga has the chain wrapped around his hand, holds it tight enough for Nikaido to not be able to move his head. Not that it seems to be a problem, quite the opposite as Nikaido tries to lean down for a kiss, ends up looking a little disappointed when Senga tells him no. So he just looks down at Senga, exactly the way Senga wants him to as he slides his unoccupied hand down Nikaido's side. First down, all the way to his hipbone, then up his back to squeeze his ass once, gently, then back up to splay over his ribs, and from there to a nipple. It seems to still be sensitive from the clamps Senga had used on him; he gasps in an either painful or pleasant sensation. It could be either of it at this point, but in that particular section the lines are blurred for Nikaido and as long as he's not straight out uncomfortable they're both okay with it.

As he plays with it Nikaido first blinks slowly, then his eyes shut and Senga pinches him.  
“I want you to look at me,” he says, and Nikaido's eyes open again, filled with beginning arousal that makes Senga take less time for this than he originally wanted to. Instead of continuing teasing at his nipples his hand travels south again, back the hipbone, then straight to his cock. He's not surprised to find it hardening already, shoots Nikaido a judging look that gives him a pleasant, embarrassed facial expression as a result. He jerks him up and down until he's fully hard, swipes his thumb over the head to smear the precome, and Nikaido is half whining half moaning at him, lower lip between his teeth and eyes hooded but still connected to Senga's.  
“Stay.” Senga doesn't move away from below Nikaido, but he lets go of the chain, lets it hang onto his own chest while he reaches to the side of the bed. His hand finds the tube he's looking for, and he's sure Nikaido is focusing on that instead of keeping his eyes where he was told to, but Senga won't tell him off for it. Not as long as he goes back to it when Senga is done squeezing the sticky content onto his fingers.

Senga can see on his face that he knows what to expect, but he doesn't know when, and while he waits he goes back to looking back at Senga. His body is squirming a little at every stroke to his cock now, but it's not until Senga pushes the first finger inside that he moans for real. His mouth stays slightly open, like the sensations make him unable to close it fully, like his brain is prioritizing other things. Like he's only there physically. Usually it wouldn't happen until further into it, but with it being their second session Nikaido is already in that mode, only falls deeper when Senga adds another finger to his stretched hole and begins fucking him with them. Slowly at first, almost teasingly, because he knows Nikaido wants it rough now, rougher than before.  
“I love your face like this,” he mumbles, draws Nikaido's attention. “You look so good when I fuck you with my fingers.“  
“Please.” It's unusual for him to beg so early, and he must know it won't help.  
“Show me how much you want it, then.” He pushes lightly on Nikaido's chest and he seems to get the hint, straightens up to be able to ride Senga's fingers. “Eyes here.”

It's so, so satisfying to watch Nikaido trying to focus on two things at the same time, his brain nearly visibly fighting his body. The want overrides his will to obey most of the time but he succeeds to not close his eyes for the longest so far, does so well that in the end Senga takes pity on him.  
“Move,” he tells him, gets out from underneath him, then to behind him as he pushes him down on all fours again. His hand makes a loud, slapping sound when it comes down on Nikaido's ass, leaves a red mark that doesn't fade while Senga slicks his own cock up. He doesn't warn Nikaido first, just pushes straight in and the slide has just the right amount of friction, makes Senga's nerves burn with hot pleasure.

There are long red stripes across Nikaido's back, some of them forming ridges Senga can still feel as he slides his hand over them; they are the remaining proof of Nikaido's disobeying from before. A punishment he had enjoyed receiving, and one that Senga had enjoyed giving, but possibly enjoys even more now. His marks on his partner's body (the thought makes him thrust faster, harder, always does), and knowing that Nikaido enjoys them too makes it better than perfect.

“Senga,” he hears from below, sees arms shake before they give out and Nikaido nearly falls on his face. The tone in his voice is unmistakable, and although it's fast, too fast, Senga will let it slip this time. His pace keeps slowly speeding up even as he leans over Nikaido, brushes his hand all along his spine until he reaches the back of his neck. With fingers sliding into his hair he takes a grip on soft black strands, tightens it as he pulls backwards and up, and Nikaido's moan is loud when it escapes his lips. “I want-”  
“Come,” Senga tells him, one hand around his cock again, while he thrusts, tugs harshly once, and then Nikaido is spilling his release over Senga's fingers.

When Nikaido's hole relaxes again Senga wipes his hand on his thigh, then picks up his pace. The sounds Nikaido makes are similar to whines again, but it's not because it's unpleasant, just that his body is so sensitive. Senga knows it and knows that he can take it, keeps thrusting into him to reach his own climax. With that marked body below himself it doesn't take very long before he does, comes into Nikaido, then watches his come follow as he pulls out, watches it run over his thigh as Nikaido collapses onto one side.  
“Good boy,” Senga tells him, leans over to ruffle his hair and Nikaido's aura is a positive and satisfied one, so solid he could almost touch it. But it's not the end now, Senga knows they both want more, and the night is still young.


End file.
